1 Dona, 1 Chocolate, 1 cita y ¡Amor!
by Kurosaki Orihime
Summary: ¿Quién diría que el pasar frente a una tienda de donas cambiaría la vida de Ichigo y Orihime? ¡Especial por el día de San valentín!
1. Chapter 1

**Hola! Les traigo esta pequeña historia que debo decir que se ha ido transformando bastante en mi cabeza, seguro ya no tiene nada que ver con lo que pensé al principio pero espero que así les guste… ^_^**

**Disclaimer: Bleach y todos sus personajes son de Tite Kubo, la historia sí es mía. **

6:30 am.

—_Todavía me quedan 10 minutos más. —_ Pensaba un chico de cabello naranja mientras le daba la espalda a la mesa de noche donde estaba el despertador para disfrutar del mejor sueño proporcionado por esos minutos extra.

Al fin las cosas estaban en orden en su vida. Había recuperado sus poderes de Shinigami y con ellos la capacidad de proteger a la gente que quería, podía ver de nuevo a sus amigos de la Sociedad de Almas y el asunto de Ginjo y los Fullbringers había terminado. Ahora, sólo se encargaba de algunos Hollows que llegaran a dar problemas en la ciudad, pero en general su vida estaba muy tranquila y como cualquier lunes, debía levantarse temprano para ir al instituto. De pronto, una voz bastante familiar a esta hora del día apareció acompañada de una patada que iba directo a su rostro.

— ¡Good Morning, Ichigo!— Gritó Isshin con una sonrisa en el rostro, al tiempo que su pie descendía para caer directo en la cara de su hijo. Sin embargo, como ya era costumbre, Ichigo desvió el curso de la patada haciendo que su padre se estrellara contra la pared. Con un poco de pereza se dirigió al baño para arreglarse y sin siquiera mirar a su padre le dijo:

—Buenos días viejo loco.

— ¡Ese es mi hijo!— Dijo el doctor, más orgulloso de que su hijo hubiera logrado esquivar su ataque que preocupado por la posición en que lo había dejado.

Una vez que el joven Kurosaki logró salir de su casa, se dirigió al instituto caminando con su mochila en la espalda y despacio, pues gracias a su padre ahora tenía más tiempo para llegar. Miró el reloj y notó que aún tenía veinte minutos, cuando sólo le tomaría diez más llegar a la escuela, así que decidió dar vuelta en una calle que resultó estar llena de comercios que comenzaban a vender sus productos. Caminó frente a un puesto donde vendían jugos, un restaurante de comida rápida, alguna papelería donde se veía a varios estudiantes haciendo compras de último minuto, pero ningún lugar llamó tanto su atención como uno en cuyo aparador se veían unas deliciosas donas de todos los colores y sabores.

Sin darse cuenta de cómo había llegado hasta ahí, se encontraba justo frente al aparador con la mirada fija en una apetitosa y reluciente dona con cobertura rosa y pequeños puntitos naranjas y azules como adorno. De inmediato esa combinación de colores le hizo recordar a cierta chica de cabello naranja y pasadores azules, que casualmente adoraba las donas; cuando pensó en la cara de felicidad que seguro pondría no dudo en acercarse a la vendedora.

— ¡Buenos días! ¿Qué vas a llevar? —Le dijo una chica muy amable del otro lado del mostrador, que usaba una camisa de color vino y un delantal blanco con el nombre de la tienda y el suyo.

—Hola, ¿Me puedes dar la dona con cobertura rosa y puntos de colores, por favor?—Respondió el chico un poco nervioso y sorprendido por lo que estaba haciendo. Esta no era la primera vez que al ver algún objeto recordaba a alguno de sus amigos, pero definitivamente sí era la primera en que lo compraba y eso lo hacía sentir un poco extraño, pero ya estaba ahí y no podía arrepentirse. Mientras pensaba en todo esto, perdió de vista a la chica vendedora y ni siquiera prestó atención a lo que ella estaba haciendo. Cuando regresó, le entregó una pequeña cajita azul cielo con el nombre de la tienda y un pequeño moño rosado.

—Espero que a tu novia le guste el color que elegí, creo que combina con la dona. — Le dijo la chica con una linda sonrisa mientras el chico recibía el pequeño paquete. Un momento. ¿Había dicho novia? Él jamás había mencionado que esa dona fuera para "su novia", es más ni siquiera había dicho que era para una chica o para alguien más, en cualquier caso. Sin embargo, un intenso sonrojo apareció en su cara y las palabras salieron torpemente de su boca.

—Y-yo nunca d-dije que fuera para mi novia—Dijo rascándose la cabeza y mirando hacia otro lado para ocultar el sonrojo.

—Ya veo… pues si aún no es tu novia, seguro que con esto ganarás muchos puntos. Son 175 yenes por favor—Con esas palabras el sonrojo creció mucho más, al grado de que parecía un tomate. Sacó el dinero de su bolsillo y se lo entregó a la "adivina" que tenía enfrente, tomó su paquete y salió de la tienda aún avergonzado.

Su pequeña parada había consumido casi todo el tiempo extra que tenía así que comenzó a caminar más aprisa, sin contar que varias chicas que pasaban a su lado lo miraban con ternura al verlo caminar con su cajita, pues todas se imaginaban que era para una chica; algunas incluso lo señalaban soltando un "_Mira ese chico, lleva un regalo para su novia, ¡Qué tierno!" _Todo ese asunto estaba empezando a sacarlo de sus casillas obligándolo a meter el paquete a su mochila, cosa que quedó descartada pues si lo guardaba seguro se estropearía y tampoco quería que llegara todo aplastado a esas pequeñas manos. Así que no tuvo más remedio que aguantar la vergüenza y darse prisa para no escuchar a esas chicas entrometidas.

XoXoXo

En otra parte, Orihime terminaba de desayunar mientras se despedía de su hermano; tomó su mochila, le dedicó una última mirada cariñosa a la foto y salió con destino a la escuela. La chica caminaba con una mirada soñadora pero decidida y una enorme y hermosa sonrisa, lo que hizo que más de uno se detuviera a mirarla. Como de costumbre, la chica iba tarareando alguna canción que se le ocurría y no se daba cuenta de todo el alboroto que causaba.

Sin darse cuenta de cómo, llegó a la puerta de la escuela donde Tatsuki ya la estaba esperando.

— ¡Hola Orihime! ¿Cómo estás?— saludó la chica mientras comenzaba a caminar junto a ella.

—¡Muy bien Tatsuki-chan!— Le contestó con una gran sonrisa.

—Hoy te ves muy contenta, ¿Pasó algo?

—¡Para nada! Es sólo que… no sé, hice todos mis deberes, vi una película muy divertida anoche, tomé un desayuno delicioso— Con esto su amiga hizo una mueca, pues ya se imaginaba la clase de "desayuno delicioso" que había tomado—y creo que hoy será un buen día.

—Eso espero, amiga. Vayamos adentro que las clases ya casi comienzan.

Por fin, Ichigo había logrado llegar a la escuela sin más percances con chicas mironas, con algo de tiempo y con la dona intacta. Ahora sólo le faltaba encontrar a Inoue para poder entregársela. Corrió directo al salón, pues supuso que ella ya estaría ahí pero no fue así; sus cosas estaban en su pupitre pero de ella, ni rastro. Acomodó sus cosas en su lugar y escuchó la voz de la chica por el corredor, cuando la vio entrar, levantó su mano para llamarla, pero la profesora venía justo detrás de ella.

—¡Buenos días Kurosaki-kun!— Le dijo ella al pasar a su lado y sentarse en su sitio. El chico intentó decir algo, pero ya la profesora había iniciado la clase.

El día pasó muy rápido y la hora de salida había llegado. Ichigo aún no entregaba su regalo pues pensó que por su bien, el descanso no era un buen momento; todos sus amigos y compañeros estarían mirando y no quería que malinterpretaran las cosas. Finalmente, sólo era una dona para su amiga; no había nada más oculto en ese gesto amistoso, porque eso eran, sólo amigos, él sólo la veía como una amiga. ¿O no?

Por segunda vez en el día, sus pensamientos lo habían distraído de lo que pasaba a su alrededor y ni siquiera notó que todos se habían ido, dejándolo completamente solo. Genial, incluso Orihime se había ido y ahora no sabía dónde encontrarla. Tomó la cajita entre sus manos y con una mirada resignada pensó que quizá no había sido una buena idea comprarla después de todo.

—¡K-Kurosaki-kun! ¿Qué haces aquí?— La puerta del salón se abrió de golpe dejando ver a una agitada y sonrojada Orihime, que no esperaba encontrar al chico de sus sueños en el salón.

—¡Inoue, qué bueno que estás aquí!— El chico la miró muy contento y le dedicó una sonrisa, pequeña, pero cálida que provocó que se sonrojara un poco más. —Pensé que ya te habías ido.

— Pues ya me iba pero recordé que había olvidado un cuaderno y tuve que regresar por él. —Dijo sonriendo y tocándose la cabeza. —Pero, ¿Pasa algo? ¿Necesitas que te ayude?—De inmediato la mirada de la chica se volvió preocupada al tiempo que se acercaba a Ichigo para escucharlo mejor. Él no pudo evitar alejarse un poco pues el tenerla tan cerca lo ponía nervioso, pero al ver que Inoue ponía una cara aún más preocupada de inmediato le dijo:

—¡No es nada Inoue, estoy bien! Es sólo que… —El chico se rascó la parte trasera de la cabeza con una mano, mientras que con la otra sostenía la dichosa cajita detrás de su espalda. El momento que había buscado todo el día había llegado, pero no se imaginó que sería tan difícil. ¿Por qué le costaba tanto decir: "_Mira lo que te compré Inoue, en cuanto la vi sólo pude pensar en ti, ¡Espero que la disfrutes!"_? Ya bastante tenía con sus propios pensamientos cuando la chica cambió su expresión a una más relajada y serena, acompañada de esa sonrisa que hacía brillar hasta el rincón más oscuro o que incluso (por difícil que fuera) lograba que su ceño se relajara un poco.

—Tranquilo Kurosaki-kun, lo que sea que te preocupe puedes contar conmigo, te prometo que te ayudaré.— Por su parte, Orihime pensó que si Ichigo necesitaba ayuda con algo, lo que fuera, podía contar con ella y para eso tenía que dejar sus nervios y preocupaciones a un lado para poder transmitirle tranquilidad al joven, aunque eso fuera fácil de decir pero difícil de hacer, pues el hecho de que estuviera frente a frente con el amor de su vida, solos los dos en el salón de clases sin nadie que los interrumpiera no ayudaba mucho. Además su mente estaba comenzando a divagar y a imaginarse a Ichigo y a ella jugando y divirtiéndose en el parque, poco a poco se acercaban más y más y más hasta que…

—¡_Basta_ _Orihime! no es hora de que te dejes llevar, ¡Tienes que escuchar a Kurosaki-kun!—_Se regañó mentalmente la chica mientras sacudía la cabeza para despejarla. Ahora era ella la que se había perdido de algo, pues cuando volvió a la realidad, el pelinaranja tenía una pequeña cajita azul con un moño rosa extendida hacia ella y con la cara fija en un punto del salón que casi estaba a su espalda le dijo:

—Toma, e-espero que la disfrutes. Yo sé que te gustan mucho, a-así que no pude evitar comprarla esta mañana cuando la vi en la tienda.—Ichigo seguía sin observar a la chica, ya bastante había hecho con lograr decirle semejante discurso (eso le parecía a él) como para tener que verla ahora. ¿Qué tal que no le gustaba? ¿Y si la molestaba por haber hecho algo como eso?

Orihime no cabía de la sorpresa y la emoción. ¿Kurosaki-kun se había tomado la molestia de comprarle algo? Ya sabía que él era amable pero esto no se lo esperaba; Su cara adquirió un rubor que la hizo lucir muy linda y su corazón latía muy rápido por la emoción que sentía, tanto que al parecer había logrado que los demás músculos de su cuerpo dejaran de moverse.

Había pasado un tiempo que a él le pareció demasiado, cuando sintió el cálido roce de las manos de ella al tomar la caja; su piel era suave y cremosa, justo como se veía. De inmediato volteó a verla y se sonrojó por lo bonita que se veía, además de notar que estaba sorprendida por el regalo.

—¡Mu-muchas gracias, K-Kurosaki-kun!— Por fin había podido moverse y decir algo, sólo que ahora se debatía entre guardar ese pequeño obsequio para el resto de la eternidad o abrirlo de inmediato y saber qué era, aunque pareciera una niña impaciente. Al parecer el lado infantil hizo equipo con la curiosidad y con cuidado quitó el moño rosado, abriendo la caja que dejó ver una deliciosa dona rosa con puntos azules y naranjas.

De pronto la expresión de su cara cambió y como si la dona la hipnotizara se quedó mirándola fijamente comenzando a salivar. Ichigo soltó una risita por ver el estado de la chica, justo como se lo imaginó cuando vio la dona en el aparador.

—¿Y bien? ¿No vas a probarla?— Le dijo sacándola del trance, aún con la mirada divertida en su rostro.

—¿Eh? ¡Oh, claro que sí!— Orihime la sacó de su empaque y sin dudarlo le dio una mordida que disfrutó con cada papila gustativa. — ¡Mmmm, está deliciosa! —Dijo sonriendo de nuevo.

—Me alegra que te haya gustado—Dijo Ichigo con un nuevo pero más pequeño sonrojo que lo hizo mirar por la ventana.

—¿Quieres probarla?—Le dijo Orihime extendiendo la dona hacia él, sosteniéndola con ambas manos y sonriendo ampliamente hacia el chico.

Cuando Ichigo volteó a verla ahora fue él quien entró en trance, pero no por el pan, sino por la muchacha frente a él. Se veía tan hermosa sosteniendo la dona, que sin pensarlo se acercó más y tomando entre sus manos las de ella, probó lo que le ofrecía.

—No está mal. —Dijo recuperando la compostura y el ceño fruncido que lo caracterizaba, aunque se sentía muy contento de haber esperado hasta la salida para entregar su regalo, pues el momento y la reacción de Orihime habían valido la pena todo lo que había tenido que pasar.

—B-bueno Kurosaki-kun, ya tengo que irme—Dijo Orihime con una mirada un poco triste y agarrándose el brazo izquierdo con la mano derecha como si se abrazara, deseando con todo su corazón que el momento no terminara nunca y odiándose por haber sido ella quien lo acabara. Tomó su mochila y la envoltura del pan (esa seguro que sí la guardaría como su tesoro más preciado) y caminó hacia la puerta. Se detuvo una vez más y mirando a Ichigo le sonrió y dijo: —¡Hasta mañana!

Ichigo se quedó un rato mirando a la puerta pensando en lo bien que se había sentido al estar con ella. De pronto tomó sus cosas y salió corriendo esperando alcanzarla. Cuando lo logró la vio caminando justo en la salida del instituto.

—¡Inoue!— La llamó.—Te acompaño a tu casa.—Dijo caminando junto a ella.

La chica lo miró emocionada y sorprendida por la suerte que tenía y sin decir nada asintió con un leve movimiento de cabeza. Habían avanzado unos cuantos pasos cuando sintió que algo le faltaba.

—¿¡Qué haces, Kurosaki-kun! ¡Está muy pesada!—Exclamó al darse cuenta que Ichigo había tomado su mochila; ahora cargaba ambas mochilas con su mano derecha apoyada en su hombro.

—No te preocupes, para eso hice tantas series de 100 lagartijas—Dijo mirando hacia el frente con un tono sarcástico y una mueca de dolor al recordar ese horrible entrenamiento con Ginjo que lo había dejado prácticamente incapaz de levantar siquiera un lápiz durante tres días.

Orihime sonrió y se sonrojó al recordar todo lo que Ichigo había entrenado. Después de eso no volvieron a hablar durante el camino, pues ninguno de los dos sabía qué decir pero sin duda Orihime se sentía muy feliz de poder caminar al lado de su amor, así que eso no la molestó en absoluto. Lo que sí la enojó fue que el camino a su casa se le hizo más corto que nunca y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaban en la puerta de entrada.

—Pues ya estamos aquí—Dijo Ichigo mirando el cuarto de la chica.

—Muchas gracias por acompañarme Kurosaki-kun no debiste molestarte.—Contestó la joven un tanto apenada.

—No fue ninguna molestia, ahora entra que ya se hace tarde y comienza a hacer frío; no quiero que te enfermes.—Dijo el chico devolviéndole la mochila. Por su parte, Orihime estaba muy sonrojada por la preocupación del chico por su salud. Tomó su mochila y le sonrió como agradecimiento.

—¡Hasta mañana Kurosaki-kun! Ve con cuidado.

Ichigo se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia las escaleras pensando en lo bien que la había pasado en ese poco rato que estuvo con ella; sin pensarlo volvió a dar vuelta y cuando Orihime estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta el chico puso su mano para detenerla mientras decía:

—Inoue, ¿Te gustaría salir conmigo el sábado?

El corazón de Orihime comenzó a latir muy rápido y parecía que un ejército de mariposas se había desatado en su estómago. No podía creer lo que estaba pasando; Kurosaki-kun le había pedido salir con ella en una… ¿Cita? Su mente y corazón parecían estar luchando por que la muchacha hiciera su voluntad, pues mientras la mente le decía que contestara educada y tranquilamente, el corazón la empujaba a gritar y saltar de la emoción.

Ichigo seguía esperando una respuesta, pues al parecer la chica estaba petrificada. Por un momento creyó que la respuesta sería "no" y un miedo comenzó a invadirlo; sin embargo, poco le duró el temor pues Orihime reaccionó y con una sonrisa y un rubor en las mejillas le contestó:

—Claro que sí.

—Bien. Entonces paso por ti al medio día.—Respondió el chico con una sonrisa mientras, ahora sí, daba la vuelta para irse a su casa con una expresión de tonta felicidad.

Orihime cerró la puerta y se quedó recargada en ella meditando y repasando todo lo que había sucedido; quizá había sido un sueño y ella ni siquiera lo había notado. Metió la mano en su mochila y encontró la prueba de que todo era real: la caja de la dona. La tomó entre sus manos y con una sonrisa se la llevó al pecho mientras recordaba las palabras de su amor "¿_Te gustaría salir conmigo el sábado?"_

Ahora que estaba sola, sí que podía gritar y saltar de la emoción; corrió a contárselo a su hermano y después se fue directo a su cuarto dando saltos para anotarlo en su calendario, no fuera que se le olvidara (como si fuera posible, pero quería estar segura) y cuando estuvo frente a él, dudó un poco y anotó el gran evento: "_Paseo con Kurosaki-kun." _Aun no estaba segura de que fuera una cita, así que mejor decidió dejarlo en un "paseo" aunque no titubeó en adornar su escritura con miles de corazones, estrellas, caras felices y todo lo que se le ocurriera. Al final, ya casi ni se distinguía la fecha ni el evento. Miró una vez más el calendario con una sonrisa emocionada y salió directo al comedor cerrando la puerta.

Pegado en su pared, el calendario mostraba una fecha marcada por la felicidad y la ilusión de la chica que acababa de salir. Sin embargo, esa fecha no solo sería importante para ella, sino para muchas personas más, cosa que ni notó y que sin duda le traería nuevas y más grandes sorpresas.

XoXoXo

**¿Qué tal quedó? El plan (nuevamente) es que fuera un one-shot, pero me surgió la idea de la cita y no quería que fuera tan apresurado, aprovechando la fecha de los enamorados que ya viene… Ojalá les guste y espero sus reviews! ^_^ **


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Hola chicos! Me da mucho gusto haber terminado ya este capítulo y el Fic, porque con tanta tarea que ya tengo pensé que no estaría a tiempo. Ojalá les guste mucho, porque a mí sí, jeje! Sin más los dejo disfrutarlo. ^_^**

**Disclaimer: Bleach es propiedad de Tite Kubo, la historia, es mía. **

XoXoXo

Ichigo caminaba directo hacia su casa aún sorprendido por lo que había pasado en el día. Cuando esquivó el golpe de su padre por la mañana ni siquiera se imaginó que terminaría el día con una cita con la chica más hermosa del colegio; aunque él no solía fijarse en esas cosas tampoco estaba ciego como para no notar que Inoue resaltaba sobre las demás chicas y no sólo por su físico, sino por lo que tenía dentro, pues era la chica más dulce que jamás había conocido. Todo esto lo hizo llenarse de un orgullo masculino diferente al que le producían las batallas y que jamás había sentido.

Cuando llegó a su casa Yuzu lo recibió en la puerta como de costumbre con una gran sonrisa:

—¡Hola Onii-chan! ¿Cómo estás? Llegas un poco tarde… No me digas que te volviste a meter en problemas—Dijo cambiando su expresión a una preocupada mientras ponía las manos en la cintura.

—No es eso, es sólo que acompañé a Inoue a su casa y pues se me hizo un poco tarde.

—¿En serio? ¿Y cómo está Orihime-chan? Sabes qué Ichi-nii, creo que deberías invitarla a casa un día de estos, esa chica es muy linda y me agrada, además nos hace falta una presencia femenina más por aquí.—Dijo Karin que se había unido a la conversación. En ese momento, el golpe que se esperaba jamás llegó, pero en su lugar hubo un efusivo abrazo que tomó tan desprevenido a Ichigo que ni tiempo le dio de reaccionar.

—¿Una chica en esta casa? ¿Hablas en serio, hijo mío? Dime de quién se trata… no, no espera, déjame adivinar…—Dijo Isshin con una cara muy emocionada y sonrojada, mientras que a su hijo una vena comenzaba a palpitarle en la sien.

—No me digas que es Orihime-chan ¡Maravilloso! ¡Mamá, pronto nuestra nuera vendrá a visitarnos!— Gritó el hombre corriendo hacia el retrato de una sonriente Masaki al tiempo que Ichigo le daba la espalda con cara de fastidio.

Mientras subía a su habitación, una leve sonrisa apareció en su cara; tal vez su familia no estuviera del todo enloquecida y podría invitar a Inoue a venir… siempre y cuando se comportaran.

XoXoXo

La semana había pasado muy de prisa y ya era jueves. Orihime se encontraba como de costumbre en su casa, justo levantando sus cuadernos después de terminar sus tareas escolares. Cuando se dirigía a la cocina para tomar un merecido postre alguien tocó a su puerta.

—¡Hola Tatsuki-chan! Qué alegría verte, ¿Quieres pasar?—Dijo la chica con una sonrisa para su amiga mientras se hacía a un lado para dejarla pasar.

—Hola Orihime. Recién terminé mi entrenamiento y como no era tan tarde decidí pasar a verte, con tantas tareas y cosas de la escuela ni tiempo hemos tenido de platicar. Cuéntame, ¿Cómo has estado?—La capitana tomó asiento frente a la mesa de Orihime mientras esperaba a que trajera un poco de té y galletas.

—¡Muy bien Tatsuki-chan! Aunque creo que no hay mucho que contar. Ayer y el martes me vine directo a casa pues con el trabajo que entregamos hoy estuve muy ocupada, menos mal que ya podemos estar más tranquilos y el lunes…—Orihime puso un dedo en su barbilla tratando de hacer memoria sobre lo que había hecho cuando de pronto una gran emoción invadió su estómago. Golpeó la mesa con las palmas de las manos y se hincó acercando mucho su cara a la de su amiga.

—T-tatsuki-chan, Kurosaki-kun y yo iremos a dar un paseo el sábado.—Dijo en voz muy baja y con un sonrojo. Sabía la forma en que su amiga reaccionaría, pero aun así se sorprendió con el grito de asombro que obtuvo como respuesta.

-¿¡Quéeeeee! ¿Cómo fue? ¿Por qué no me dijiste antes? Anda, dime ya. —Urgió la capitana con la curiosidad pura reflejada en su rostro.

Orihime le contó todo, desde el momento en que regresó al salón y cómo le había entregado la dona; incluso sacó la envoltura por si le quedaba alguna duda. Le dijo cómo se había ofrecido a llevarla a su casa y el momento y las palabras exactas con las que la había invitado.

—¡Felicidades Orihime! Ya era hora de que ese despistado pusiera manos a la obra contigo, si cree que lo esperarás por siempre está muy equivocado.—Tatsuki habló con mucha seriedad como si lo que dijo fuera una verdad universal, lo que hizo que Orihime se avergonzara.

—Pero que cosas dices Tatsuki-chan, es sólo un paseo, eso es todo.—Respondió cubriéndose la cara con las manos.

—¿Y a dónde piensa llevarte?

—No lo sé, de hecho desde ese día no hemos hablado…

—¿Cómo? Ese Ichigo es imposible, siempre dejando todo al final, si cree que el sábado va a poder encontrar un lugar decente para llevarte está loco, ni reservando hoy va a encontrar lugar.

—No te entiendo Tatsuki-chan, ¿De qué estás hablando? Sólo será un simple paseo, eso es todo.

—¿Pero qué dices Orihime? ¿No lo recuerdas? El sábado es…

—¿!Qué¡? ¿Pero qué voy a hacer?—Dijo Orihime con una mirada alarmada y a la vez sorprendida. ¿Cómo había podido no darse cuenta antes? El tiempo prácticamente se le había terminado y no tenía ni idea de qué hacer.

XoXoXo

Un día más había pasado y aunque estaba a menos de 24 horas de salir con Inoue, Ichigo aún no tenía ni la más remota idea de a dónde podría llevarla. Si bien los maestros se habían puesto de acuerdo para llenarles la semana de deberes, tampoco le había prestado mucha atención al asunto, pero ahora era diferente. Ni siquiera había puesto atención a las clases por pensar en un lugar apropiado para ir; no quería decepcionarla ni que pensara que era un completo idiota (aunque quizá ella jamás pensara eso) o por lo menos el más grande de los perdedores. Abrió la puerta de su casa y en su rostro se podía ver la preocupación y la concentración que todo el asunto le suponía.

—¡Onii-chan, llegas justo a tiempo! Acabo de servir la comida.—Dijo Yuzu arrastrando a Ichigo al comedor. Él ni siquiera opuso resistencia y se sentó frente al plato de comida que parecía inexistente. Esto empezaba a molestarlo pues la desesperación crecía a cada momento y no tenía ni idea de qué hacer.

—¿Qué pasa Onii-chan? ¿No te gusta lo que hice de comer?

—No es eso Yuzu, es sólo que…— Muy bien. Tiempos desesperados requieren medidas desesperadas. Ichigo suspiró tratando de buscar una respuesta antes de hacer algo de lo que pudiera arrepentirse el resto de su vida, pero finalmente ellas eran sus hermanas y además eran chicas, así que alguna solución podrían darle. Miró a Karin, que estaba sentada frente a él y luego a Yuzu y dijo:

—El viejo no está en casa ¿Verdad? No quiero que haga una de sus estúpidas escenas…—Cuando se aseguró de que no había Isshin siguió—Invité a salir a Inoue el sábado y no sé a dónde llevarla. ¿Podrían ayudarme?—Dijo con una mezcla de humildad y vergüenza. De inmediato Yuzu se lanzó a abrazarlo sonriendo y gritando. Mientras tanto, Karin más calmada comentó:

—Ya era hora Ichi-nii, pero dinos ¿Cómo qué te gustaría hacer o a dónde te gustaría llevarla?—Dijo cruzándose de brazos para esperar la respuesta de su hermano. Aunque no lo pareciera, estaba muy feliz por él; no podía desear a nadie mejor para él que Orihime.

—Pues… no sé pensé que quizá querría ver una película en el cine…

—¿Qué estás diciendo? ¿A caso piensas aprovecharte de ella o algo así? Ichi-nii pervertido.—Karin sabía que seguramente eso no había pasado por su mente ni en sueños, pero no podía desperdiciar la oportunidad de burlarse de él.

—¿¡QUÉEE! Yo jamás pensaría en algo así, eso es… es —Ichigo se sonrojó de inmediato al pensar en lo que su hermana le había dicho y ni siquiera pudo contestar.

—¡Karin-chan! No digas eso, onii-chan sería incapaz de hacer algo así.—Dijo una ofendida y molesta Yuzu.

—¡Jajaja! Era broma, pero aun así no creo que sea el lugar apropiado para llevarla y menos en una fecha como esa.

—¿Fecha? ¿De qué fecha estás hablando?—Ichigo miró totalmente confundido a su hermana.

—¡OH! ¡Es verdad! ¡Onii-chan debes llevarla a un lugar bonito y especial! ¡No puede ser cualquier cosa!—Ahora Yuzu estaba del lado de Karin y él seguía sin entender nada, lo que lo estaba comenzando a enfurecer.

—¿¡De qué rayos están hablando ustedes dos! ¿Qué fecha es esa?

—Tú si que estás perdido Ichi-nii, invitas a salir a una chica y no sabes ni cuando. Yuzu, dile.

—Onii-chan, el sábado ¡Es San Valentín!—Yuzu puso una cara muy feliz y emocionada.

—¿Qué? ¿Dijiste S-san V-valentín?—Sus ojos se abrieron como platos y ahora sus problemas se habían agigantado. No sólo tenía que llevarla algún lado, sino que no podía ser cualquier lugar; jamás se perdonaría que por su causa Inoue tuviera un mal recuerdo de ese día. Recargó los codos en la mesa y se cubrió la cara con las manos.—¿Qué voy a hacer?

—No te preocupes Onii-chan, ¡Nosotras te ayudaremos!

—Dinos, ¿Como qué te gustaría hacer? ¿Tienes alguna idea en mente?—Dijo Karin enderezándose en su silla y mirando a su afligido hermano.

—Pues no sé. Me gustaría ir a algún lugar tranquilo donde podamos platicar y conocernos mejor, a lo mejor dar un paseo o comer algo… qué sé yo.

—Tranquilo ¿No? Mmmm, creo que ya sé. ¿Por qué no van al parque?—Dijo emocionada Yuzu.

—Y qué, ¿Vamos a los columpios y a la caja de arena?—Dijo Ichigo sarcástico, ganándose una mirada de reprobación por parte de Karin.

—¡Claro que no! No todo en el parque son los juegos para niños.—La pequeña niña hizo un puchero que reflejó su molestia y continuó— Pueden ir del lado del estanque que ahora está congelado o la parte donde crecen los cerezos, ahí hay asientos donde pueden platicar ¡Y yo puedo prepararles algo para almorzar!

—Mmm, no lo sé—Dijo él rascándose la cabeza.

—Piénsalo Ichi-nii, no es tan mala idea. Ahí pueden conocerse, platicar y pasear como tu quieres y quizá después podrían ir a algún otro lugar.

—Está bien, está bien. ¿Qué tengo qué hacer?—Preguntó Ichigo mientras Yuzu parecía abandonar la conversación para comenzar a planear el almuerzo que les mandaría.

—Creo que lo mejor es que se vean en el parque para que tú no te desvíes y tengas tiempo de prepararlo todo. No creo que se enoje.

—Ahh, muy bien, la llamaré.—Dijo Ichigo mientras se levantaba para ir a su cuarto. Aunque se sentía un poco patético por pedirles ayuda a sus hermanas de 11 años, estaba sorprendido por su reacción y sobre todo agradecido por la ayuda que le habían brindado. Si no fuera por ellas quizá habría enloquecido. Cuando pensó esto, repentinamente se detuvo en las escaleras, se dio la vuelta y con una reverencia y una sonrisa les agradeció, a lo que ellas respondieron con una sonrisa más grande y un asentimiento.

Mientras tanto, Orihime se encontraba en su casa alistándose para dormir, aunque no tenía ni pizca de sueño, pues ahora que al fin había logrado terminar el regalo para Kurosaki-kun se sentía muy emocionada y nerviosa. Cuando se dirigió a su armario para preparar su ropa escuchó el timbre de llamada de su celular, miró la pantalla y se sintió sorprendida y a la vez, sin saber por qué, un poco asustada por la persona que la llamaba.

—¿Hola? Si, ¿Kurosaki-kun? ¿Cómo estás?

—Bien, gracias Inoue… Yo… yo sólo te llamaba para disculparme.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué?—Lo sabía, seguro Kurosaki-kun llamaba para cancelar el paseo, por eso su voz ahora era un poco sombría.

—Es que mañana no podré pasar por ti, lo siento.

—¡No te preocupes! No hay problema, ya será en otra ocasión. Nos veremos el lunes en la escuela.—Se apresuró a agregar.

—¿Qué? No, no es nada de eso. Ya no podré pasar a tu casa a recogerte, pero quería preguntarte si podríamos vernos en el parque cerca de la fuente, en la banca que está enfrente.

—¿Eh? Ah, ¡Claro! Te veré ahí al medio día.

—¡Excelente! Pues… hasta mañana entonces, Inoue.

—¡Hasta mañana, Kurosaki-kun!—Orihime se sintió aliviada y muy feliz. Miró una vez más su calendario y con una sonrisa se dejó caer en el futón, suspirando y llevándose las manos al pecho. Quizá, esa era su oportunidad.

XoXoXo

Orihime se levantó muy temprano por la mañana; a pesar de que había dormido realmente poco; por los nervios no podía esperar a que fuera mediodía. Sin embargo el tiempo no avanzaba con la prisa que ella quisiera, así que decidió que lo mejor era cambiarse despacio y tomarse su tiempo en la ducha. Cuando al fin estuvo lista tomó un desayuno ligero pero suficiente y dio una última revisión al regalo que había preparado para Ichigo. Una vez que se aseguró que todo estaba en orden lo metió en su bolsa rosada y se la puso bajo el brazo saliendo hacia el encuentro con su amor.

—Hoy será el día, definitivamente hablaré con Kurosaki-kun y se lo diré todo. —Al decir estas palabras, un sonrojo invadió su cara y su estómago dio un brinco de emoción y nervios. Después de librar una batalla interna durante buena parte de la noche, había decidido que ya era justo decirle a Ichigo lo que sentía. Por fin las batallas habían terminado y con la suerte que tenían, no pasaría mucho tiempo para que algún evento inesperado ocurriera, por eso debía aprovechar esta oportunidad. Finalmente ya lo había hecho una vez, lo único diferente es que ahora sí la estaría escuchando.

Caminó distraídamente hasta el parque y cuando estuvo ahí comenzó a buscar la cabeza naranja de Ichigo pero cuando estuvo frente a la fuente no vio nada, lo que la hizo pensar que había llegado demasiado temprano. De pronto escuchó una voz bastante conocida que al parecer no estaba muy contenta, inclinada sobre una mesa de piedra y acomodando muchas cosas.

—¡ Hola, Kurosaki-kun!— Saludó la chica mientras se acercaba a donde Ichigo parecía trabajar en algo muy delicado. Cuando la vio se puso frente a la mesa y le dijo con un tono alarmado:

—¡I-Inoue!, aún no puedes ver, ¡Cierra los ojos!—El tono del muchacho sorprendió a Orihime pero sin dudarlo se cubrió los ojos con ambas manos y se detuvo en el lugar en el que estaba, que todavía era lo suficientemente lejos como para no ver lo que estaba sobre la mesa.

De pronto una cálida presencia se detuvo detrás de ella y con un gesto suave la tomó de los hombros mientras la ayudaba a caminar los metros que faltaban. Unos segundos después se detuvieron y escuchó:—Ya puedes abrirlos—Cuando Orihime recuperó por completo la visión una hermosa sonrisa de sorpresa apareció en su rostro: frente a ella estaba lo que solía ser una mesa de piedra que hacía las veces de tablero de ajedrez, pero ahora estaba cubierta por un lindo mantel rojo con corazones rosados, en el centro había un plato con lo que parecían ser onigiris en forma de corazón y un termo con lo que suponía era chocolate caliente. A cada lado de la mesa había un plato vacío y un vaso para cada uno y una cajita con galletas de formas variadas.

Ichigo estaba a punto de exteriorizar su enojo con Yuzu por exagerar con el rosa y los corazones, eso era más de lo que él quería; los onigiri en su forma original eran perfectos, pero eso… era demasiado. Cuando abrió la boca para empezar observó la cara de la chica: sus ojos grises estaban iluminados por la sorpresa y la felicidad así que parándose junto a ella le dijo:

—Feliz día de San Valentín Inoue, espero que te guste.—Con una sonrisa tomó su mano y ambos se sentaron a la mesa.

Orihime disfrutó cada platillo (debía recordar darle las gracias a Yuzu-chan, seguramente ella lo había hecho, aunque Ichigo fuera genial no era para tanto), pero lo que más le gustó fue la plática que sostuvieron mientras comían. No podía creer todas las cosas que no sabía de Kurosaki-kun, no es que fuera un total desconocido para ella, pero esos pequeños detalles que le había revelado hicieron que lo admirara todavía más y por supuesto que lo quisiera mucho más. Ahora sabía que le gustaba leer a Shakespeare (cosa que la sorprendió mucho), que a veces solía acompañar a Keigo a los Karaokes aunque no le gustara mucho y que tocaba la guitarra (quizá algún día tocara algo para ella).

Ichigo, por su parte, no podía recordar el último día en que se había relajado tanto y que había disfrutado estar tanto con alguien. Aunque había hablado de cosas que casi nadie sabía y que tampoco andaba divulgando por ahí, contárselas a Orihime había sido muy fácil y cómodo. Incluso había hecho un par de bromas que realmente los habían hecho reír; además había logrado su objetivo de conocerla mejor, pues ahora sabía que si bien ella no lo notara era tan dulce como lo había imaginado, que adoraba ver películas extrañas con monos y plantas como protagonistas, que le encantaba inventar sus propias canciones y lo más sorprendente es que adoraba cocinar (incluso si sus especialidades contenían cosas que él no podría ni pensar en poner en un mismo plato).

—¡Ahhh! Todo estuvo delicioso Kurosaki-kun… Muchas gracias.—Dijo Orihime dándose unas palmaditas en el estómago.

—No es nada… Además, todo esto lo hizo Yuzu, no yo. ¡Pero me alegra que te haya gustado!—Se apresuró a agregar cuando vio la cara de felicidad de Orihime.

Después de eso hubo un momento de silencio incómodo; ninguno de los dos sabía que decir así que Ichigo se rascó la cabeza y miró hacia la derecha mientras Orihime bajaba la mirada hacia la izquierda. De pronto la chica recordó que traía algo en su bolsa que no le pertenecía. Respiró profundo y sacó de su bolsa una caja en forma de corazón roja con un listón rosado, la miró una última vez y la extendió hacia Ichigo por encima de la mesa.

—Toma Kurosaki-kun, ahora es mi turno de darte algo. Espero que te guste, lo hice con mis propias manos.

Ichigo la miró y se sorprendió de que le trajera algo. Tomó con cuidado la caja y la abrió; de inmediato su ceño se relajó un poco y una sonrisa divertida apareció en su cara. Dentro había un chocolate en forma de corazón, pero lo curioso es que tenía dos formas extrañas dibujadas con chocolate blanco: estaban compuestas por un palito a modo de cuerpo y cuatro más cortos como brazos y piernas. Además, una de ellos tenía un triangulito como si fuera una falda, pero lo que lo hizo reír es que ambos tenían el cabello naranja. Definitivamente eran ellos y mirando con más detenimiento, el que era él tenía el ceño fruncido y la que era ella tenía una gran sonrisa y sus inseparables pasadores azules. Por último, sus yo en chocolate estaban tomados de la mano.

—¡Muchas gracias Inoue! Se ve delicioso. Me encantó lo que hiciste con mi cabello. —Le dijo con una sonrisa de lado.

Orihime lo miró y su corazón comenzó a latir muy rápido, apretó su falda entre las manos y dijo:

—Kurosaki-kun… Yo… ¡Te quiero!—Un enorme sonrojo apareció en su cara y por los nervios hasta parece que olvidó respirar— ¡!

Ichigo se quedó petrificado en su lugar. Todo esto del amor era nuevo para él y además lo había tomado con la guardia totalmente baja. A lo lejos escuchaba que Inoue seguía diciendo algo—_"Soy feliz a tu lado aunque sólo seamos amigos…"_

Cuando escuchó eso al fin le puso atención y vio un rostro de tristeza. Eso no estaba bien, lo hacía sentir mal a él también. Quería hacerla feliz y sospechaba que si ella lo era él también lo sería. Tal vez era hora de pensar más en chicas y menos en batallas; aunque claro, no en cualquier chica, sino en la que tenía enfrente, la que le estaba declarando su amor y que había logrado que su corazón se acelerara.

Pero había algo ahí que no cuadraba. ¿Ella se le estaba declarando? Eso no se podía quedar así, ¡Tenía que hacer algo y pronto! Sin previo aviso se levantó de la mesa, puso sus manos a ambos lados de la mesa, se inclinó hacia ella y la besó. Un beso suave y tierno que por supuesto la tomó desprevenida, pero que a él le provocó que una pequeña descarga eléctrica recorriera su cuerpo. Trató de hacer el momento lo más largo posible y disfrutar de sus labios, pero la posición en la que estaba no era la más apropiada y lentamente se separó de ella.

—Hablas demasiado—Le dijo Ichigo con una sonrisa de lado y una mirada de ternura. Caminó hasta quedar junto a ella y se puso en cuclillas para quedar a su altura pues estaba sentada. Puso una mano en su mejilla y le dijo:

—Muchas gracias Orihime. Me has hecho darme cuenta de que estaba olvidando a alguien muy importante para mí: Tú.—Ahora era él quien se sonrojaba—Yo también Te quiero y quiero que estemos juntos. ¿Te gustaría ser mi novia?

Orihime no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba ni a lo que veía. El amor de su vida estaba ahí frente a ella diciéndole que la quería y pidiéndole que fuera su novia. Una hermosa y radiante sonrisa apareció en su cara y la emoción sólo le permitió decir "Sí" y de inmediato se lanzó a sus brazos para fundirse en un tierno abrazo.

—Bueno señorita, ¿Qué le gustaría hacer ahora?— Le preguntó Ichigo mientras lo veía recoger las cosas de la mesa. De inmediato se levantó para ayudarlo e intercambiaron miradas de complicidad.

Su mente comenzó a pensar a dónde más podrían ir hasta que recordó algo que siempre había querido tener y que ahora seguramente obtendría.

—Mmmm… Kuro… ¿Puedo llamarte Ichigo?

—Tú puedes llamarme como quieras—Le dijo él con una sonrisa amable mientras doblaba el mantel y lo guardaba.

—Bueno entonces… Ichigo-chan, me gustaría que nos tomáramos una foto juntos, ¿Qué opinas?—Cuando dijo esto lo miró con una cara como de niña pequeña.

Ichigo se sorprendió un poco con la forma en que había elegido llamarle, pero de ninguna manera lo molestó y con la cara que había puesto definitivamente no podía negarse.—Por supuesto, vámonos.

Tomó la canasta, acomodó su chocolate dentro de ella con mucho cuidado y tomó torpemente la mano de Orihime. Caminaron un rato y de vez en cuando se detenían a ver algo que a ella le llamaba la atención. Al fin encontraron una de esas cabinas donde por una moneda te toman una pequeña sesión de fotos que duplican para que cada uno pudiera tener una copia.

Para ser San Valentín no había mucha gente pero aun así tuvieron que esperar un poco. —Ahora vuelvo.—Dijo Ichigo separándose de Orihime. Estaban a una persona de pasar y como él no regresaba Inoue pensó que quizá tendría que dejar pasar a alguien. De repente una hermosa rosa roja apareció frente a ella acompañada de un beso en la mejilla que hizo que se sonrojara y le sonriera a Ichigo. En ese momento la pareja salió de la cabina y fue su turno.

Cuando entraron se sentaron muy derechos esperando a que la máquina les indicara cuando tomaría la foto; se miraron en la pantalla y luego se vieron directo a los ojos. Por lo tanto, la primera imagen de cinco que tenían los tomó de perfil con una mirada de amor puro. Para la segunda se pusieron atentos y dieron la mejor de sus sonrisas; con la tercera Ichigo decidió abrazar a Orihime mientras ella hacía la señal de la victoria recargada en su pecho y por supuesto muy feliz; en la cuarta Ichigo sacó el chocolate de la caja y lograron que saliera a la perfección y casi con todo detalle en medio de los dos y para la última Orihime depositó un tierno beso en la mejilla de su novio.

Después de eso esperaron unos segundos para que estuvieran listas y cuando salieron se veían realmente bien. Con cuidado, Ichigo las separó y le dio su mitad a ella y guardó la suya en el bolsillo de su chamarra. Cuando salieron de la cabina notaron que el día se había esfumado y ya era hora de volver a casa. Con un poco de enojo por ello, se dirigieron lentamente hacia la casa de ella.

Cuando estuvieron frente a la puerta Orihime abrió y un poco apenada le dijo:

—¿Te gustaría pasar un rato?

—Me encantaría pero temo que si lo hago no podré separarme de ti. Además, mañana el viejo quiere que lo acompañe a recoger unos muebles nuevos para la clínica y no sé a qué hora pretenda levantarme ni cuando vayamos a regresar.

—Muy bien, entonces… ¡Te llamo mañana!—Dijo ella con una sonrisa antes de que Ichigo se inclinara para besarla una vez más. Incluso tuvieron que dejar todo lo que traían en el piso para poder abrazarse y cuando terminaron él se separo y aun tomándola de la cintura le dijo:

—¿Puedo comerte?—Le dijo Ichigo con una mirada pícara. Orihime se sonrojó al instante y preguntó:

—N-no te e-entiendo Ichigo-chan… ¿Qué?

—Bueno, traes una cobertura rosa— Dijo señalando la chaqueta rosa que traía—y tienes adornos naranjas y azules—esta vez pasó una mano por su suave cabello y tocó uno de sus pasadores.—Justo como la dona—De nuevo la besó, pero esta vez un poco más intenso hasta que ella (por falta de aliento no de ganas) se separó de él y con fingida indignación le dijo:

—Ichigo-chan ¡Qué cosas dices!

—Bueno, debo irme, pero paso por ti el lunes temprano. Te quiero.—Le dio un beso en la mejilla y acto seguido desapareció en las escaleras. Orihime se metió a su casa con una sonrisa radiante y una emoción inmensa. Definitivamente ése era el mejor día de su vida.

XoXoXo

De nuevo lunes.

Isshin se dirigió de manera sigilosa al cuarto de su hijo para darle los buenos días (y un buen golpe), pero lo que encontró o más bien lo que no encontró lo sorprendió: no había rastro de Ichigo por ningún lado, ni en el baño ni el armario. Cuando se disponía a salir halló una nota pegada en la puerta que decía: "_Buenos días viejo, ¡Te gané! Nos vemos". _Isshin sólo sonrió y murmuro un "ése es mi hijo" mientras salía de la habitación.

Ichigo caminaba por la calle que apenas una semana atrás había descubierto esperando encontrar la tienda abierta. Cuando llegó frente a ella se sintió muy aliviado de ver a un par de personas salir de ahí con un café, así que de inmediato entró y se acercó al mostrador.

—¡Buenos días! ¿Qué va a llevar? ¡Ah, pero si eres tú de nuevo! Veo que tuve razón, ¿No es así?—Le dijo la chica del mostrador a Ichigo con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro.

—¿A qué te refieres?—Ichigo se hizo el desentendido.

—Ya sabes, la dona para tu chica y esas cosas.—A Ichigo no le quedó más que aceptar la victoria de la vendedora. Finalmente la dona sí era para una chica (su chica) y sí le había hecho ganar puntos con ella.

—Si, si como sea. Dame ésa por favor, la de cobertura café y ondas azules y también la que está cubierta con chocolate.

Ichigo salió de la tienda y se dirigió a casa de Orihime. Cuando llegó ella lo recibió con un beso y una sonrisa dejándolo pasar. En la mesa ya estaban listos dos vasos de chocolate caliente y un plato a cada lado. El chico puso las donas en cada plato y se sentó junto a ella para desayunar. Cuando Orihime miró su dona le dijo:

—¿Estas tratando de darme ideas para vestirme la próxima vez, Ichigo-chan?—Esta vez fue ella quien sonrió de manera pícara provocando una pequeña risita por parte de su novio.

Cuando terminaron de desayunar, se dirigieron al instituto tomados de la mano y muy felices por estar juntos. Todo gracias a una dona.

XoXoXo

**¿Qué tal? ¿Les gustó? Espero sus comentarios y sugerencias. ^_^**

**Muchas gracias por leer y ojalá que hayan tenido un bonito día de San Valentín con sus amigos, novio(a), solitos (como yo) o como sea. *.***


End file.
